footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Tottenham Hotspur v Real Madrid (Champions League 2017-18)
| team1score = 3 | team2 = Real Madrid | team2association = | team2score = 1 | details = Report | date = Wednesday 1 November 2017 | stadium = Wembley Stadium | city = London | man_of_the_match1a = Dele Alli | referee = Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) | attendance = 83,782 | weather = 12 °C (54 °F) | previous = | next = }} Tottenham Hotspur v Real Madrid was a match which took place at Wembley on Wednesday 1 November 2017. Tottenham secured qualification for the Champions League knockout phase with an outstanding display to beat holders Real Madrid on a memorable night at Wembley. Spurs, with striker Harry Kane fit again after a hamstring injury, showed intensity and quality to make their mark on the Champions League after going out at the group stage last season. Dele Alli gave Spurs the lead after 27 minutes when he turned in Kieran Trippier's cross from close range, then doubled the advantage early in the second half with a shot that took a deflection off Real Madrid captain Sergio Ramos. Christian Eriksen provided a cool finish from Kane's pass for the third and even though Cristiano Ronaldo pulled one back for Real with 10 minutes left, it was too little, too late, as Spurs made a powerful statement about their European aspirations. The only blip for Spurs was the injury to defender Toby Alderweireld who came off with a hamstring injury in the 24th minute. The Belgian said he would be "out for a few weeks". They lead Group H with 10 points, three more than second-place Real while both Borussia Dortmund and Apoel Nicosia have two points after they drew 1-1. Tottenham's success also came on a excellent night for English clubs in Champions League action with Manchester City winning 4-2 at Napoli and Liverpool recording a 3-0 victory over Maribor. In a BBC Sport poll, 42% of voters picked Tottenham to make the quarter-finals in the Champions League. Alli has fallen just short of his very best this season - but against the Champions League holders, he produced a display to savour. The 21-year-old is bound to suffer peaks and troughs at this early stage in his career and he has received unfavourable headlines this season. He was criticised for a dive as Spurs won at Huddersfield in September, and was involved in a well-chronicled spat with Ashley Young during Saturday's defeat at Manchester United. Alli also served a one-match international suspension following a gesture he made during England's World Cup qualifier against Slovakia at Wembley. However, it was all good news on this night, as he strolled majestically through midfield - no doubt impressing the watching Real Madrid hierarchy who have followed his rise at Spurs with interest. Alli was the poacher as he stole in on Trippier's cross for his first goal - and while his second owed much to a heavy deflection off Ramos, it was reward for another surging run at the heart of the Real Madrid defence. He should have had a hat-trick when he headed wide of an open goal, but it was a minor blemish. England manager Gareth Southgate was an interested spectator at Wembley and he will have been delighted to see Alli in such form, as well as Kane back from injury, as he prepares for testing friendlies against Germany and Brazil in November. Match Details |time = 20:45 |team1 = Tottenham Hotspur |score = 3–1 |team2 = Real Madrid |goals1 = Alli Eriksen |goals2 = Ronaldo |stadium = Wembley Stadium, London |attendance = 83,782 |referee = Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) |report = Report (UEFA) Report (BBC) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} See also *UEFA Champions League 2017–18 **UEFA Champions League 2017-18 group stage External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2017-18 Match Day info Category:Tottenham Hotspur F.C. matches Category:Real Madrid C.F. matches